ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
A Rocky Start
A Rocky Start is the third episode of the eleventh season, and 101st overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air in the United States on June 29, 2019. It is paired up with "The Belly of the Beast". Synopsis The ninja have found their quest! Now they just have to get there, which involves a road trip through the Desert of Doom, a region supposedly inhabited by a giant scarab beetle. Plot As soon as the Ninja find out they want to visit the Ancient Pyramid, they immediately start packing. However, most of the ninja don't know what to pack such as Kai suggesting that they pack boots and Cole wanting to bringing a drinking hat. As a result, they pack too many supplies. This makes Master Wu question what the ninja are up to until P.I.X.A.L. proposes that they try out their new combat vehicles. When the Ninja return to the game room, P.I.X.A.L threw three shurikens at a dart board to reveal a secret button and eventually a secret elevator which lead to the underground base. As the ninja rode down the elevator, Kai and Jay wondered why nobody told them about the underground base, but P.I.X.A.L told them they were too distracted playing video games. Inside the underground base, it is revealed that many vehicles are stored here such as the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. When the Ninja enter, they express their excitement and begin exploring. Nya questions one of the inventions which turns out to be the Land Bounty. Filled with joy, the ninja immediately head out with the Land Bounty and two bikes despite leaving their luggage behind. When the ninja entered the Desert of Doom, Jay shows excitement on their journey while Zane read a guidebook on their new location. Zane talks about the origin of the name which involved a giant scarab beetle named Beo Herny who destroyed a local village because he thought he was getting little respect. Nevertheless, Jay thinks it's all a myth and even makes fun of the name. Before Lloyd could reply, Cole spots an oasis and suggests that they should have a lunch break. Within the oasis, the Ninja relaxed while Zane continued to gain more information on the Desert of Doom. He begins to explain that mirages can occur while traveling in a desert. While the Ninja become fascinated with mirages, Cole heads to where the cooler is before it disappear under the sand. All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake and Beo Herny appears to the surface. The Ninja retreat to their vehicles, but Cole trips on a rock and is almost devoured before Beo Herny disappears from the surface. Facing uncertainty, the Ninja decide to escape; however, Beo Herny is able to grab the Land Bounty and prevent it from speeding away. Cole and Kai, who have their own vehicles, are able to distract Beo Herny and allow the Land Bounty to escape, but Beo Herny pursue them instead. As Beo Herny chases after Kai, Nya fires one of the weapons to attach to Beo Herny, but the Land Bounty is unable to slow down, so Lloyd breaks free from Beo Herny by cutting the rope which causes the beetle to drop below the surface. Once again facing uncertainty, Lloyd decides they need to get out of the sand and head for one of the rock Lloyd spotted, so Beo Herny can't attack them. As they head for the rocks, the rocks disappear as the Ninja realize it's a mirage. Nya is able to spot rocks, but as the Ninja headed there, they realize it's another mirage; however, in the distance, they are able to spot real rocks and safely land, but it isn't at the cost of losing one of the compartments Beo Herny stole. As the Ninja are relieved, they realize their work isn't done as they are surrounded by two other beetles waiting to attack. Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Sam Vincent * Nya - Kelly Metzger * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Wu - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Gallery KaiStarfarer.jpeg ChickenNP.jpeg Katana and coles dirt bike.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu